Dark Order saga: Beginning
by Cypher Raige
Summary: They say a man's dying wish can be the most powerful thing in the world, able to change the fate of millions. At the end of the Horus Heresy, the Warmsater made one such wish, allowing one Chaos Space Marine to elude the clutches of the Dark Gods. Now this warrior can cause the destuction of the Imperium, but he can also be it's salvation from darkness and Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

What do you know about the Horus Heresy? What do you think you know? What the Imperium has always told you, what they have been saying for about ten millenia straight. About the fact that Horus was the most unhonorable of the Primarchs, that he began the most bloody and gruesome war in the history of mankind. That the Space Marines that chose to follow him were corrupted beasts and monsters? That Horus was so possessed by Chaos that he turned into a mindless savage with thirst for blood, with no hope for him to be saved? Well they are not wrong... for most of those things. I know for a fact that indeed we were corrupted, blinded by our lust for power and bloodshed, but I also know it was not us. It was a twisted dark version of ourselves, which we would be terrified if we could see. And some of us did. My father, Warmaster Horus Lupercal, in his final moments witnessed the horrors he had unleashed upon humanity and the Imperium, he had sworn to protect, and most importantly- the devastating injuries that he had delivered to his Father, the Emperor of Mankind. But his final words were not only pleas for forgiveness, for I was there. I, Nihlus Meridius, witnessed it all with my own eyes. I heard my Father's last bidding. His last wish and blessing. Something that not only shocked me, but also confused me and fractured the chains of the Chaos influence over me and my 12 000 Astartes, along with all mortals and Techmarines under my command.

Date- 31st Millennium, Battle for Terra Location- "Vengeful Spirit", in orbit over Terra:

With a shout of rage Horus smashed one of the tactical display screens on the command bridge of his ship. Whispers of his allies in the Warp had just informed him that the Loyalist Space Marine Legions of the Dark Angels and the Space Wolves were mere hours away from the Capital of the Imperium, and the Ultramarines were not far behind.

His gamble had failed. He couldn't handle much more Loyalist reinforcements. It would prolong the battle greatly and possibly steal his victory right from his hands. He had to end everything now, while there was still time.

An evil smirk formed on his face as realization dawned on him. Yes, why hadn't he figured it out sooner. Instead of battling his way to the False Emperor, he could've just brought him to himself all along. All that he had to do was a simple challenge and a final battle between the two rulers of the opposing sides. Traitor versus Loyalist, Warmaster versus Emperor... Son versus Father.

Images suddenly flew in Horus' mind. Images of a better time when he fought not against his fellow Primarchs and his Father, but alongside them. Realising that his smile and expression had gained a more longing and softer trait he shook his head. It was over. He had denied the False Emperor and sworn his allegiance to the Chaos Gods, and through him he had bound the lives of his Legion, the Sons of Horus, with the Ruinous Powers as well.

He turned towards the only other Space Marine on the bridge. He wore a rather interestingly decorated armor. Multiple golden spikes and horns protruded from his midnight black armor, along with several golden images of fanged creatures from the Warp. The helmet's vox was hidden behind toothy decorations, resembling a snarling maw and three horns protruded from the helmet's top along with crimson red eyes, giving it an even more inhuman appearance. The armor on the hands ended with sharp claws, which were small in order to not interfere with weapon's usage, were still sharp enough to penetrate an Astartes' armor. And the final traits that made him look even more daemonic were the long psychic black wing like armor decorations from his back. Or perhaps they were indeed wings, for more than once had Horus seen or heard reports and rumors that these protrusions had been used for propelling towards the sky and gliding over the war zone, earning this Space Marine the calling Soulreaper. That and the devastating psychic abilities that had manifested inside him.

Yes indeed Nihlus Meridius was by far one of his most favorite and effective sons and commanders, after Ezekyle Abbadon of course. But Nihlus was known also as a favourite of Horus for a quite unusual reason.

Before the events that lead to the Warmaster's corruption, before he was even discovered by the Emperor of Mankind, Horus and Nihlus grew up together. A terrible accident caused Nihlus' parents to die, leaving him alone to live a miserable existence. But Horus didn't allow that to happen. Taking the role of a guardian and a mentor, an elder brother, the Son of the Emperor looked after his friend. The first years had been difficult, but as time progressed Horus realized that that day he had been blessed with a truly worthy friend and a brother. Nihlus, even as a child, possessed qualities that allowed him to overpower most human mortals, to quickly adapt to his surroundings and face any challenge head on until it was removed. After the Emperor had discovered Horus, Nihlus was struck speechless by the fact that his big brother figure was in fact a long lost Primarch. Inspired by the awe and stunning visage of both the Emperor and of Horus, as well as that of the Emperor's Space Marines, Nihlus dreamt to join the Adeptus Astartes but not because of his connection with Lupercal. Nihlus wanted to join the Luna Wolves the hard way, as every other candidate. Quickly he managed to learn different combat techniques and how to operate with different weapons. Books of tactics and the art of war seemed to become the only reading material outside from his studies. Horus smiled inwardly. It was evident back then both to him and the Emperor what Nihlus wanted to become. And when the Warmaster offered him a position among his Adeptus Astartes Legion, Nihlus accepted without hesitation. Ending the trials as the best candidate, ever since Nihlus brought honor to his Legion, quickly progressing through ranks to reach that of a Captain. But he also possessed one quality that made him stick out among the rest of the Astartes from the Traitor Legions. His cunning.

Carefully had Horus observed his now new son. Meridius was a warrior of unorthodox methods. Always planning the battlefield, analyzing it to the smallest detail, Nihlus always achieved his objectives and while he was infamous for occasionally ignoring side missions, he was popular with his loyalty to his men. His every operation was a major success, with rarely much casualties. Horus had first noticed this particular trait in him before the massacre on Istvaan III, during the battles against the Ork Waaagh on Ullanor and the events at the beginning of his Heresy had only convinced him of this belief.

A simple captain back on the accursed dead husk of a world that was now Istvaan, Nihlus was assigned under the temporary command of the Primarch of the World Eaters- Angron. Despite the latter's attempts to belittle all of his subjects, Horus kept a watchful eye on the progress of the battle. Angron was a fierce warrior, but was arrogant to no end. This is what also allowed that blasted cur Saul Tarvitz to endure for so long and to become such a nuisance with his guerrilla warfare. Angron wouldn't recognize potential even if it slapped him in the face. The Warmaster was a different story however. There he noticed many worthy of praise captains which he later promoted and turned into reliable commanders. And Nihlus was perhaps chief amongst them. His successes as a leader won him the favor and respect not only of the rest of the Sons of Horus, but of Astartes among the other Traitor Legions as well. Eventually the Warmaster gave Nihlus command over a small strike fleet of four Corba class Destroyers, four Firestorm class frigates, three Vengeance Grand Cruisers along with two Apocalypse Class Battlecruisers and the Retribution class Battleship "Spectre of Apocalypse". The reason behind the decision of the Warmaster was because of Nihlus showing not just outstanding commanding skills on the ground but also in naval engagements. At first the rest of the Primarchs had doubted Horus' decision, to give Meridius command of his own fleet, consisting of Imperial warships, instead of the Chaos designs, but his son lived true to his name and used this as a devastating advantage. Often arriving in battle along Imperial Loyalist ships, sometimes in the middle of a fight, other times to "reinforce" an assault fleet or a planetary defense group, Nihlus bacame famous for suddenly opening fire on the enemy, crippling or eradicating them before they had any chance to react. Infiltration and "Hit and run" tactics became favorite to Meriduis as his small fleet was more than well suited for the task. Often leading to the capture of high value targets, supplies or even ships of various designs, Nihlus planted the seeds of paranoia and mistrust amongst Imperium fleet commanders and soon a lot of cases of friendly fire occurred, when Loyalists would destroy each other. And while such tactics did not fully please some of the traitor Primarchs, it closed their mouths, because these were results no one could argue with.

In terms of ground troops, Horus insured that Nihlus would rise as one of his most trusted. Giving him command of over 9,000 Astartes of the Sons of Horus, hundereds of Techmarines of the Dark Mechanicum, thousands of Chaos Guardsmen and three Titans- one Reaver and two Warhound Class Titans, Nihlus was given De facto command of a miniature legion and promoted as a fifth unofficial Mournival. The Warmaster's trust in the Soulreaper was once again justified. Nihlus immediately began to organize his forces, appointing a complex chain of command of Space Marines he trusted with his life.

The first one was Marcus Flavius, an imposing Terminator Marine, with rare cunning and intellect, assigned as Captain. The second was Fedorian Blasius, as a Lieutenant, and Septimus Quintus, as a Sargeant, the former being an Assault Marine, while the latter a Devastator Marine. The leader of the Techmarines became Rufus Salvador. Quickly organizing his army, utilizing all of it's strengths, compensating for it's weaknesses and exploiting every vulnerability in the enemy, Nihlus lived up to the tactical genius of the Sons of Horus and turned his forces into a formidable and destructive unit, which was rarely opposed and challenged.

And now his unit achieved successes on Terra. Nihlus had ordered his Lieutenant to take a third of their forces to storm the Great Libraries of Terra, just like those of Mars... and on every major world that fell victim to the Warmaster's conquest in fact. On the question why, he simply answered: "Because knowledge is power." An answer truly worthy of a Space Marine of the Thousand Sons. Maybe this was the reason why the Crimson King, Magnus, always supported Nihlus. Already in possession of the schematics of Chaos technology, Nihlus wished to fill in all the gaps on the Imperial scientific achievements and ordered all information from captured Imperial worlds to be carefully recorded, cataloged and studied, something that Salvador and his Dark Mechanicum brethren clearly enjoyed. Already did Nihlus know how to create new Space Marines through new gene-seed or how to build almost every existing Space ship and war Titan- a fact that greatly unnerved most of the Traitor Primarchs. The only thing that stopped the Soulreaper from building his own Legion were a few suitable worlds, where to settle, colonists and resources.

But now Meriduis' mission would change. His and that of his men.

"Nihlus. I have a new task for you." Horus said in a demanding tone.

"Whatever it is, it shall be done, Father."

"Good. An unexpected change of plans has occurred. Loyalist reinforcements are soon going to arrive and this siege must end with us victorious. That is way I have decided to do another change of the battle myself. I will challenge the Emperor to a duel."

"Very well, but my Captain reports that the Loyalists still hold the Imperial Palace."

"Indeed. That is why instead of going to my cowardly Father, I shall allow him to teleport on board this ship. I will lower the Void shields and send a challenge I know he will not refuse."

"I understand, Father. What do you want me to do?" Horus smiled. Always to the point. No senseless theatrics. Yes, Nihlus would always be amongst the Warmaster's most praised warrior.

"It is quite simple. No doubt my Father will teleport here with an escort. Thanks to my new found Chaos abilities I will be able to scatter them across this ship. I want you to destroy every loyalist, that the Emperor brings here, but leave any Primarchs you encounter and my Father to me. You are not yet ready or powerful enough confront my Brothers or the Emperor "

"I understand." Nihlus repied, armed his Storm Bolter and saluted. "Your will be done. May the glory of this day be Yours and may You emerge victorious over our enemies, Father. Glory for the Warmaster." With these words Nihlus stormed out of the bridge and prepared to carry out his task


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, Cypher here. First i would like to apologise that this chapter may not be long, but I assure you I will try my bloody hardest to make them longer and to post as soon as i can. Can't promise regular updates tough, college life is difficult and studing medicine is making this double, so... yeah i hope you understand. Anyway enjoy this little chapter, 'cause the next several ones coming up are bound to get your attention.

Chapter 2

"Marcus, are you there. Do you read me?" Nihlus said in his vox as he exited the bridge of the "Vengeful Spirit."

"Yes, brother-commander. The siege is progressing as planned. In less than a few days we expect the Loyalist dogs to start breaking apart."

"We do not have a few days, Marcus. I am on board the Warmaster's Battle Barge. He just informed me that reinforcements of the Emperor are arriving in few hours."

"I see. I suppose our Father has a plan." Even with his optimism Nihlus could sense the worry in his Captain's voice.

"Yes, He does. It is quite risky, but hopefully it may work. He plans to lower the Void shields of the "Vengeful Spirit" and challenge the Emperor to a duel. In the mean time I need you and a few of our Brothers to aid me in the destruction of any Loyalists dogs that the False Emperor brings with him."

"Very well. I shall inform our battle-brothers. Give us a few minutes and we will rejoin you."

"Make sure you do. Otherwise there may be no more Loyalists for you to kill." Nihlus laughed and terminated the link.

Reinforcements would arrive soon. The only thing that remained was to contact his Lieutenant and Sargeant.

"Brother Fedorian, report."

"Ave, brother-commander Meridius. The great Libraries of Terra are been thoroughly searched. Expecially the Vaults with hidden knowledge. We have a lot of information for Techmarine Salvador to analyze and more is being recovered as we speak. Sargeant Septimus is outside the Library, eliminating the last of the defenders."

"Good work, brother. I need you to take all available information as soon as possible. Meanwhile contact our brother-Sargeant. I need him to secure an evacuation point for several Thunderhawks to arrive and bring the stolen scrolls to the "Spectre". Am I clear?"

"Yes, brother-commander. Anything else you might need?"

"Prepare for evacuation or retreat, just in case. In a few hours Loyalist reinforcements will arrive. Be prepared for them. Make sure that word is spread among the commanders of the other Traitor Legions. They must also be ready. I have ordered brother Marcus to arrive on board the "Vengeful Spirit" with a few Space Marines to aid us in a daring plan of our Father to finally defeat the False Emperor. I need you to take command of our forces in Marcus' absence. Understood?"

"Yes, brother-commander. It shall be done." Fedorian replied. Just as Nihlus sent out the message to his Lieutenant, the warning lights of the Battle Barge started flaring, signaling the drop of the Void shields. Not long after a vox transmission was broadcasted to all Traitors aboard the "Vengeful Spirit".

"Alert, Loyalist forces have teleported aboard the vessel. Sons of Horus, prepare to repel borders. Primarchs Sanguinius and Rogal Dorn have been sighted and the presence of the False Emperor has been confirmed."

"So, it finally begins." Nihlus thought as he chuckled darkly and prepared his Storm Bolter. After he made sure that everything was in prime condition, he immediately rushed down the corridors of the Battle Barge to rendezvous with his Brothers-Astartes and slay all Loyalists that dared to oppose him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay, but college really takes it's toll on me. I wish i owned Warhammer, but unfortunately I don't. Otherwise it would not be as grimdark. I only own my OCs

Chapter 3

The group of four Blood Angel Terminators advanced steadily against the hastily set up defense line from the Sons of Horus. With lacking heavy weaponry, like Autocannons, Lascannons or Heavy Bolters the Traitor Astartes were unable to deter the deadly wall of steel and ceramite that the Terminators were. The tight halls of the Battle Barge proved to be a double edged knife since there were few places were the Loyalists could take cover, but in this case they made a flanking maneuver impossible. The Traitors could only hope to fire their Bolters and pray to the Dark Gods that their shots would be effective. But another factor that stopped them and even blocked their retreat were the ten Adeptus Custodes behind their living Terminator shield, firing upon the Space Marines' positions, forcing them to remain in cover and to await to be torn apart by the sharp Lightning Claws and crushing Powerfists of their well armored and nigh invincible adversaries.

Just as all hope seemed lost and the Loyalists were about to overwhelm the defense line, a group of eight other Terminators emerged from the beginning of the hallway, all carrying the Eye of Horus. The lead one was armed with a chain axe in his left hand and his right one being a menacing Lightning Claw. His armor was richly decorated with countless of ornaments and a snarling maw helmet too covered it's face yet unlike other Space Marines, this one had no golden colour on his armor. It was completely black and blended perfectly with the dark halls of the "Vengeful Spirit".

With a shout of rage the new arrivals clashed against the still unaware Loyalists turning the small hallway in a massacre. Distracted from the pinned down quarry the loyal servants of the Emperor turned their attentions to the more imminent threat, allowing the worn out defenders to mount a counter offense. Entrapped from both sides and no way out the Loyalists were quickly destroyed to the last warrior.

One of the defenders, a Sargeant, noticing the captain markings of lead Terminator approached the behemoth as he removed his bloodied axe from the lifeless corpse of one of the Blood Angel Terminators.  
"Thank you, Captain. We would've perished for sure had you not arrived. All of us are in your debt."  
"Nonsense, as per my brother-commander's belief, all of us from the Sons of Horus, who choose to stand by our Father's side and defy the False Emperor, must stand together."  
"Wise words indeed, but I am afraid they will not save us. This position is vulnerable to a heavy attack by Loyalists, as you just saw, and with the lack of heavy weaponry, we may not be able to hold it much longer."  
"Indeed. Have you not requested for reinforcements, or at least some heavy weapons?  
"We have, but they are all being diverted to key ship arteries. The Emperor brought a more sizable force than we expected. Our blockade was not considered as important as others. But it is connected to one of the major ones. If we fall the Loyalists will have another path to engage... and it will bring them much closer to the fortifications."  
"Very well then, Sargeant. I shall leave three of my Terminators here to assist you. Temporarily, of course. Until the heavy weapons arrive."  
With these words the behemoth ordered three of his compatriots to stay and prepared to leave.  
"Thank you, Brother-captain. What is your name?" the Sargeant asked.  
The mysterious savour turned one last time:  
"Marcus Flavius, brother, under command of the Soulreaper himself."

Meanwhile with the Soulreaper :  
The sound of Bolter fire was like Thunder as the five Tactical and two Devastator Traitor Marines of a Hunter squad unleashed a storm of bullets upon yet another unfortunate Loyalist group. Yet the enemy consisting solely of Terminators, while vulnerable to Heavy Bolters, were still too well protected, was closing in rapidly.  
Suddenly a shadow emerged between the two groups- it's armor daemonic, black wings pulsating with energy and an enchanted Storm Bolter ready to spill the Blood of it's master's enemies. In it's other hand the deamonic Space Marine wielded a similarly menacing Chainsword, the blades spinning and waiting to tear armor, flesh and bone, while on it's hip resided a Bolt Pistol, decorated just like the Space Marine's armor and the handle ending with a sharp knife-like protrusion.  
Without any warning the mysterious Deamonic Marine dove forward into the fray. With quick movements he drove the Chainsword through the cracks in the armor of the first Terminator, all the while firing on another with his Storm Bolter. In just a matter of seconds the two Loyalists of the Imperial Fists Legion were eliminated, one due to a Chainsword driven in the neck and the other - a face shredded by enchanted armor piercing Bolter rounds.  
Immideately being recognized as the primary target, the remaining Loyalists tried to swarm their opponent. Quickly spinning around the Traitor Astartes pulled out the still spinning blade from his first unfortunate victim and blocked another strike from the right Lightning Claw of a new Terminator. Not stopping for a second he brought up his Bolter again and aimed at the shoulder joint, peppering it with rounds. The Terminator roared in pain and rage as bullets tore through flesh and armors and shattered bones, turning a once powerful hand in a useless weight. But it was not over. With renewed fury the Imperial Fist swung with his other hand, an energy pulsating Powerfist, with the intention of grabbing the Traitor and squishing him to bits. His opponent however intercepted his attack and with a swift roll to the side, dodged again the devastating blow. Not giving the Terminator a chance to recover, the Chainsword swung again, stabbing the other shoulder of his opponent, while the Storm Bolter, pointed at his chest, roared to life.  
The whole duel lasted just a few seconds. Critically injured the Loyalist fell on his knees. A quick check of the battle field showed that the rest of his brothers had fallen under the renewed rain of bullets from the Devastators and the Tactical Marines of the accursed Sons of Horus Legion. He was alone, but he would die with dignity.  
"Do you surrender? " the Traitor asked, as he dropped the now empty Storm Bolter and pulled out his Bolt Pistol.  
"Never, servant of the Damned Warp. May you rot alongside your treacherous kin."  
"Very well." the Traitor said and with one swift, yet fluid motion pointed the weapon at his adversary's head and pulled the trigger.  
One last time was the thunder of gun fire heard and then silence befell the room. The daemonic decorated Astartes turned towards his Battle-brothers:  
"Hunter squad 5, I presume?" he asked.  
"Yes, my Lord. Your assistance is greatly appreciated."  
"No need for such pleasantries. You survived this long by yourselves. You owe me nothing. My name is Nihlus Meridius. I have been tasked to take command of your unit. Understand?"  
"Clearly, my Lord. Me and my men shall follow you, Soulreaper. We will not fail."  
Nihlus nodded approvingly and prepared to give orders, but a sudden vox chatter cut him off. It was Brother-captain Marcus. And his tone sounded urgent.  
"Nihlus, can you hear me. Brother-commander, respond."  
"I read you, Marcus, what is it?"  
"The main defense line. It's completely shattered. The Emperor broke through it like it was nothing. I also received word that Primarch Sanguinius entered our Gene-Sire's chambers not long ago."  
"There is no way Horus can battle both the False Emperor and Sanguinius at the same time. Quickly Marcus, assemble all forces under your command and meet me at the entrance to the Warmaster's inner sanctum. We will take the pressure of our Father even if it means our deaths."  
"At once Meridius, I will do so as quickly as I can."  
Nihlus terminated the link and turned towards what was left from the Hunter squad. Their stances were grim, filled with worry.  
"Our mission is changed. You wanted to face and openly deny the Emperor. Now is your chance to do so and make our Gene-Sire proud."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, sorry to keep you all waiting but know that I haven't given up on this story. As a literally a newbie writer, I am trying my best to present a relatively pleasant and enntertaining to read work to this site's followers. Not to mention work, studies and home problems and other tasks that consume a huge part of my daily life. There is also the fact that I am planning to start work on other stories and projects. So with my somewhat sappy apology out of the way, I really wish to thank the people who followed and supported my story up until now, but a few comments would be appreciated, just so i know how things are going- is it good, is it bad, is it Matt Ward grade junk... Pls review your oppinions, it would be of great aid.**

 **Now for the main event, enjoy. Oh and yeah, I do not own Warhammer or any charcters associated with Warhammer. All rights go to their respective owner Games Workshop(Who could do us a great favor by actually ADVANCING THE BLOODY STORYLINE). i only own my characters.**

Chapter 4

Time was running out for Horus. Nihlus knew it. The combined strengths of the Emperor and the Primarch of the Blood Angels was too much for the Warmaster to handle. And as the champion of Chaos and supreme commander of all Traitor Legions, his death would be catastrophic for the Siege of Terra and crush all chances of victory over the Imperium.  
Nihlus made a series of quick turns and dashes with speed considered impossible for a Space Marine. So fast that even his escort was soon lost behind him, trying desperately to catch up to the Soulreaper.  
In just a matter of a few minutes he had managed to reach the familiar corridors of Horus's inner chambers. And as if almost on cue he was greeted by the sounds of fighting. Metal clashing against metal and trashing sounds showed that the battle was not yet lost. With renewed hope and fury the Chaos Space Marine dove inside the chamber only to see things that he would forever remember.  
Sanguinius- battered on the floor, dead. The end of the Primarch of the Blood Angels had been swift and painful. That seemed to explain the sudden rage and bloodlust that these Loyalists began to show.  
But not far off happened another duel. The Warmaster Horus Lupercal fought relentlessly against an opponent, clad in golden armor. Nihlus's stunned mind barely managed to process the picture before him, when realization hit him. That was none other than the Master of Mankind, the Anathema, the Immortal Emperor.  
Immideately raising his Storm Bolter, ready to assist his Gene-Sire, Nihlus saw something that made his both hearts stop.  
The Emperor's wrists had been cut, making him unable to hold a weapon. His armor showed numerous cracks and dents, mostly in the chest area and the Master of Mankind's rasp breathing evidenced broken rips, from which at least one had punctured the lungs. One of the sides of His face was horribly burned and one of the eyes was completely destroyed.  
This described quickly and mildly the broken mess that the Emperor was. Almost nothing remained of the once glorious and beautiful warrior that had landed on Cthonia all those years ago, who proclaimed Horus as his lost son and showed the inhabitants of the feral mining world the might of the Adeptus Astartes of the XVI Legion. That very same warrior had not taken his eyes away from Nihlus, when he had completed the trials to become a Space Marine, the hard way, by not using his connection to the Primarch.  
The only thing that showed the identity of the crushed warrior was the golden armor and the unburned part of his face. But above all, that he was still standing. The unbreakable will of the Emperor was ever present and would not be so easily stomped.  
The duel finally ended with a gruesome end as the Warmaster lifted his father and with a maniacal laughter, brought Him down on his knee, crushing His spine and as a final injury, more for humiliation rather than effect, tore off his arm.  
Horus finally looked around himself and saw his brave son standing at the chamber's entrance. He immideately recognized Nihlus.  
"What are you doing here, Meridius? I thought I told you to destroy every loyalist that dwells on my ship. "  
"Yes, Father, but as soon as I learned that Primarch Sanguinius and the Emperor had breached your inner sanctum I feared you wouldn't be able to hold them off."  
"I see. You allowed foolishness to cloud your judgment." Horus spoke menacingly "Never underestimate my Powers, for I control Chaos itself my dear Son. Not even the Emperor managed to defeat me, much less my worthless Brothers."  
Nihlus dared not look at the Warmaster, he had disobeyed his direct order and that rivaled treason. Horus' next word, spoken with less malice and somewhat approval however brought the Space Marine out of his state.  
"However you acted on instinct, coming to my aid even if it costed your life. Therefore I am willing to overlook this act of disobedience and commend you for your bravery. Besides now you bare witness to my full power. With it I was able to conquer my cowardly Father and soon I shall lead a conquest against the Dark Gods themselves, those who foolishly believed me to be their pawn."  
Suddenly another voice was heard. Soft, yet deep, full of power yet soothing, perfect in all aspects, but also familiar.  
"How foolish you are, my lost son. How can you believe you are in control over the Dark Gods, when the shackles of Chaos have entrapped you so, that you no longer recognize friend from foe. You slaughtered your own Sons without remorse, killed your closest brother, who had the most faith in you and finally struck me down as well. These were all your doings, but who made you commit them. Who filled your mind with lies and drove you down the path of treachery? Who? True power is not achieved by those who have the most strength, but those with tongues of silver, who convince others to do their bidding. And you my beloved son, who have you been listening to, who's bidding have you followed?"  
Confused, Nihlus looked around for the source of the voice, however there was nothing. Horus however knew exactly well to whom did the voice belong to.  
"And who to follow, Father? You? Who hid behind the walls of your Palace, cowering. You have no courage, no honor and you only knew how to hide secrets from us. Those who called themselves your Sons you trusted the least and because of this they were put in harms way."  
Nihlus suddenly recognize the source of the mysterious voice. It was none other than the Emperor. Even now he still lived, barely, despite being crushed beyond recognition.  
"Indeed I was wrong, I do not claim to be without mistakes, but understand that what I did was in order to protect you and your brothers and all of humanity. I never wished to discriminate you or abandon you, my only desire was to..."  
In that moment another man entered the Warmaster's chamber. It was a Space Marine Terminator of the Imperial Fists. In a matter of moments the Loyalist took in the sight before him- a lone Adeptus Astartes, standing aside, the Arch-Traitor Horus and finally the broken body of the Emperor, lying on the ground, dying.  
"Yes, yes, come Son of Dorn. See for yourself the power of your Emperor." Horus' maniacal laughter filled the chamber. "This shall be the fate of all who stand against me. Perhaps you would like to reconsider your allegiances."  
The Terminator said nothing, but quickly ran to the chamber's center and stood between the wounded Master of Mankind and the Chaos empowered Warmaster.  
This final act of defiance would be his last.  
"So you have chosen death then." Horus spoke and, with but an annoyed flick of his wrist, sent out a psychic blast, so powerful that it incinerated the poor soul, leaving nothing in it's wake.  
Amused by this pathetic act of defiance, Horus began to laugh once more, confident in his victory.  
Suddenly the whole chamber started to tremble as the very air began to pulsate with violently rocking electricity. Horus, confused looked around for the source, but it was Nihlus who saw it.  
The Emperor's only eye was closed, a golden tear running down His maimed face, now crunched up in focus. Realising what was happening, Nihlus turned towards his Gene-Sire, trying to warn him, but it was already too late.  
A powerful psychic bolt launched itself from the Emperor, piercing Horus's heart, making him shout in pain and fall on his knees. Dark energies began to seep through his body, leaving him. The control of the Dark Gods over their pawn was broken. Their servant had failed and now they withdrew from him.  
"No." Nihlus whispered, shocked as he ran at his Gene-Sire's side. With great relief he saw Horus rise, albeit slowly, but breathing heavily.  
"My Lord, you need medical attention." Nihlus began, but as Horus turned his confused gaseous towards him, he stopped. The look in his eyes was different. It was no longer of triumph and determination, but shock, sadness and horror. Horus continued to look around, his gaze becoming more horrified and guilty with every second, until it reached the broken form of the Emperor.  
"No, what have I done? What did Lorgar do to me? My rebellion, all this was true."  
Nihlus was left speechless for a moment. Why did Horus behave like he had just awoken from a dream and why had he mentioned the name of the Primarch of the Word Bearers. Nihlus decided it didn't matter. His Gene-Sire was wounded and getting him to safety was his top priority. He tried to once again pull Horus away, but the Warmaster was motionless, as if attached to the floor.  
"You too, Nihlus? Have I too corrupted your soul?"  
"You are unwell, my Lord. I must get you out of here, the fight against the False Emperor will have to be finished another day."  
"No, Nihlus, it will finish today. I committed the ultimate treason to an Empire and the greatest betrayal towards a father, brothers and sons . For this I deserve no pardon, no forgiveness."  
Horus turned towards the Emperor and pleaded with tears in his eyes.  
"Father, you know what must be done. The Dark Gods corrupted me once, they can do so again. Should this happen, you know nothing would be able to stop me. Destroy me now, before it is too late, but, please, hear my last wish. Watch over Nihlus, his body may be tainted, but his soul and heart are still pure. There is hope for him."  
Turning towards his Lord-commander, the Warmaster continued :  
"Nihlus, my beloved son, you and I grew up together, you placed your life on the line many times for me. Now I shall return the favor. I release you and all those, who choose to follow you, from any oaths and pacts with the Chaos Gods. May you be free from this taint and never such bonds to forged again. May you be blind to their sight and immune to their touch. May you be free. Now, leave me, travel to the Battle-barge Breakspear, piloted by Captain Dialon. Tell him I have ordered to initiate the Arc protocol. The password is "God-emperor". (what is the last possible thing that the Traitors and Loyalists alike would think of a possible password, if they had to guess). Go, leave this nightmare and free yourself. Do not waste my final gift. Use it wisely, for the better of the Imperium, for when the time comes you may be it's last hope."  
Nihlus was struck speechless, this time for real, he simply stared at Horus bluntly.  
The Warmaster gazed upon his son one last time, then turned towards the Emperor again.  
"It is now or never, Father."  
The Emperor again closed his eye, focusing on another psychic bolt, but just before he fired, he heard his beloved son's last words:  
"Father, please,... forgive me."  
Another bright flash of light streamed towards the Warmaster, impacting him full force.  
Nihlus found himself thrown away from the force of the blast, even losing consciousness for a moment. When he rose up again, he once more rushed at his Gene-Sire's side, who had fallen, his back turned towards him. Quickly rolling the giant body of his Father towards him, Nihlus was met this time by a lifeless look. The Warmaster's eyes gazed unseeing at the sealing, empty and devoid of life.  
Horus Lupercal was dead. And as much as Nihlus wanted to deny it, the sense of pain, sadness, emptiness and agony, that had flooded his mind, when the stroke fell, only confirmed it.  
"No." Nihlus whispered, broken and ruined, as he fell on his knees "No, this cannot be."


End file.
